


Умерла - так умерла

by kittymara



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fairy Tales, Gen, General, Humor, Original Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymara/pseuds/kittymara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Счет за спасение бывает слишком высоким.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Умерла - так умерла

Из волчьего брюха вывалились два комка, покрытых зеленоватой слизью. При более внимательном рассмотрении в них можно было узнать бабушку и Красную шапочку.

— Приветствую! — ковыряя ножом в зубах, громовым голосом сказал охотник. — Извольте принять счет за спасение ваших душ, — он протянул кору дуба с наспех нацарапанными каракулями.

— Ничего себе! — взглянув на цифры, бабушка осела на ближайший пенек, и схватилась за сердце.

Красная шапочка выхватила кору из ее рук, и изумленно присвистнула.

— Слушай, добрый человек? А так мы не договоримся? — она рванула платье на груди и попыталась принять как можно более завлекательную позу.

— Неа, — с полнейшим равнодушием заявил охотник. — Я не по этой части, я все больше по мохнатым попкам. И, вообще, у нас с другом Франсуа семейный подряд.

— Тогда остается только одно, — с сожалением констатировала Красная шапочка. — В общем, так. Возвращение было слишком неожиданным. Между прочим, вас не просили. Мы уже обустраиваться начали, и вы совершенно зря вмешались. Умерла - так умерла! Пойдем, бабушка, нам и там неплохо.

И она решительно полезла обратно в распоротое волчье брюхо.


End file.
